Zwischen Träumen und Illusionen
by blacktear91
Summary: Harry hat komplett den Halt verloren. Wird er die Hilfe von seinen Freunden annehmen, die er von sich weggestoßen hat? Oder wird er sich neue Freunde suchen, die ihm helfen werden? Wird er den Weg zurück in ein normales Leben finden oder den Weg wählen der ihn weiter kaputt machen wird? Sind Hermine und Ron dabei Freund oder Feind und was hat Malfoy mit allem zu tun?
1. Kapitel 1: Das Fenster Richtung Freiheit

_Meine erste Fic und ich hoffe mal dass sie euch allen gefällt. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht so ganz wo diese Geschichte mich hinführen will und lass mich daher auch überraschen, ich denke jeder kennt es dass die Geschichten meistens ein Eigeneleben entwickeln dass man nicht mehr aufhalten kann ^^  
Rated M einfach nur zur Sicherheit, denn ich denke es wird doch sehr depressiv werden und wer weiß was noch kommt *g*  
_

_Update:__Nach den ersten paar Kapiteln, denk ich hab ich auch mittlerweile ne kleine Ahnung wo es mit dem ganzn hier hingehen soll :D  
Daher sollte ich vllt. auch noch ein paar Warnung mitanbringen. Es wird Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll geben und zwar einfach nur weil ichs kann und lustig finde.  
Somit sind hier alle mal vorgewarnt und es wird auch ein paar schwule Päärchen geben. Daher auch ne berechtigtes M-Rating.  
_

_Falls doch noch was unklar sein sollte, Fragen sind immer willkommen._

_Und somit schon mal viel Spaß beim lesen und vorallem kommentieren, und bevor ichs vergesse: Diese Charaktere gehören ganz allein J.K. Rowling Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen ^^ _

_Und jaaaaaaaaaa Reviews lassen einen Author schneller schreiben, somit schreibt *böse guck*_

_**Kapitel 1: Das Fenster Richtung Freiheit**_

Es war vorbei, endlich war alles vorbei. Diese Worte schwirrten Harry den ganzen Morgen lang im Kopf herum, seitdem er sich aus seinem Bett im Grimmauld Platz gewälzt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er es sich in der Küche bequem gemacht, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der linken Hand und einem Stück Kuchen in der rechten, welchen er sich vorhin erst beim Bäcker um die Ecke geholt hatte. Freiheit, nichts als Freiheit. Keine Verpflichtungen kein Versteck-spielen mehr. Nicht mehr von allen gejagt werden, bis auf die Reporter, die sich nun jeden Tag hier in der Gegend aufhielten und versuchten Harry aufzuspüren, jedoch zur Freude Harrys ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Er beobachtete sie sehr gerne aus dem Fenster im dritten Stock, der kleine Erker im Schlafzimmer von Sirius Eltern eignete sich perfekt dafür. Man konnte von dort aus alles, aber wirklich alles hier in der Gegend beobachten. Die nervigen kleinen Kinder der Nachbarn, die immer mit einem höllischen Krach im Garten hinter ihrem Haus spielten, oder natürlich die Nachbarn auf der anderen Seite, welche sich Tag und Nacht versuchten gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen und wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einen Streit vom Zaun brachen. Die Nachbarn die Harry am erträglichsten fand waren die in Hausnummer 13, man hörte kaum etwas von ihnen, man sah sie nur ständig im Garten herumliegen, in ihren Liegestühlen mit einem Cocktail in der Hand. Harry wunderte sich oft was die Frau und ihr Mann nur im Winter machen würden, wenn sie es sich nicht mehr in ihrem Garten bequem machen konnten. Vielleicht würden sie ja dann in ihrem Wintergarten liegen, aber irgendwie bezweifelte Harry das.

Einige Wochen lang ging Harry dieser Routine nach, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten zu langweilen. Es hatte sich sogar schon eine richtige kleine Sitzkuhle im Erker gebildet, Beweis davon dass Harry sich wirklich nur in selten Fällen von seinem Platz bewegte. Er beobachtete die Menschen draußen vor seinem Fenster mit Argusaugen, stellte dabei auch gerne fest was für einen Charakter diese Menschen besaßen. Eines der Nachbarskinder erinnerte Harry oft an Dudley, nicht nur wegen seines Aussehens, er war etwas arg rund geraten und wurde nach der kleinsten Anstrengung sofort rot im Gesicht, weshalb er nicht selten aussah wie ein kleines rosa Schweinchen, sondern auch wegen seiner Art seine kleine Schwester zu ärgern. Er hatte sie schon oft von der Schaukel geschubst wenn er selbst schaukeln wollte, und sobald er Freunde daheim hatte wurde sie raus in den Garten gesperrt, dass sie ganz alleine mit sich spielte. Harry fragte sich oft ob die Eltern der Kinder das mitbekamen oder ob sie es einfach nur ignorierten. Er war auch oft kurz davor dem kleinen Blonden Mädchen zur Hilfe zu kommen, wenn er sich doch nur aus seinem schönen Platz am Fenster losreißen konnte. Dieser Platz hatte scheinbar etwas magisches an sich, denn sobald sich Harry dorthin setzte, wollte er nicht mehr aufstehen. Es gab nur ganz wenige Gründe wegen welchen Harry sich in Bewegung setzte, einer davon war sein Magen, er hatte zwar in seiner Dursleyzeit gelernt mit einem grummelnden Magen zu leben aber dennoch war das nicht etwas was Harry beabsichtigte öfters zu tun. Deshalb stand er mindestens zweimal am Tag auf um sich unten in der Küche etwas zu essen zu suchen, was er dort auch immer fand. Anfangs wunderte ihn dass, aber er kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass Kreacher im Nachts immer wieder heimlich die Vorratsschränke auffüllen musste. Und dieser Entschluss reichte Harry vollkommen aus um das ganze Mysterium nicht weiter zu hinterfragen. Mit einem Sandwich in der Hand machte sich Harry nun wieder einmal auf seinen Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, er dachte schon auf dem Weg darüber nach was er wohl heute beobachten würde. Würde der Dudley-verschnitt heute mal wieder seine Schwester ärgern, oder würden seine Eltern endlich mal Wind von der Sache bekommen und ihn endlich dafür bestrafen. Harry war noch immer ganz in seinen Gedanken über den Dudley-jungen versunken als er sich setzte und Geistesabwesend in sein Sandwich biss. Aber heute konnte er niemanden im Garten erblicken, keine Kinder, kein Ehepaar dass sich stritt und keine hübschen Nachbarn mit Cocktails in der Hand, die sich in der Sonne sonnten. Keiner schien heute da zu sein um Harry ein kleines bisschen Show zu bieten. Als erstes dachte Harry, dass heute vielleicht ein Feiertag ist den er vergessen hatte, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch nicht mal eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte was heute für ein Wochentag war, geschweige denn davon welches Datum heute war. Er hatte noch nicht mal eine Idee wie lange er schon hier alleine im Haus war. Waren es nur 2 Wochen oder war es doch schon mehrere Monate her, dass er nachdem er Voldemort besiegt hatte und sich von Ron und Hermine verabschiedet hatte sich hier her geschleppt hatte um sich etwas zu erholen nach allem was passiert war. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf begab Harry sich noch einmal nach unten in die Bibliothek des Hauses, die auch gleichzeitig als Arbeitszimmer durchging und somit auch der Anlaufpunkt für die Post war. Er bezweifelte zwar dass er dort Briefe fand, von deren Lieferung er einfach nur nichts mitbekommen hatte, dennoch wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Als Harry die Tür öffnete kam ihm ein leichter Windstoß entgegen, was wohl an dem offenem Fenster liegen musste, und mit diesem Windstoß auch ein ganzer Stapel Briefe, die Harry zwar mit Leichtigkeit fing, dank seiner Sucher-Reflexe, ihn aber auch ins Grübeln brachte. Konnte er wirklich so in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt gefangen gewesen sein, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte wie mindestens 20 bis 30 Posteulen den Weg in sein Haus gefunden haben mussten. Am Schreibtisch angekommen durchforstete er erst einmal die ganzen Briefe und suchte sich die mit einer bekannten Handschrift heraus, schließlich waren die Briefe von Ron, Hermine und Ginny wichtig ohne zweifel. Es dauerte einige Stunden bis Harry sich durch alle Briefe seiner Freunde gelesen hatte, und es hinterließ auch ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Magen. Die Briefe hatte er nach Datum sortiert und las somit die ältesten zu erst, je weiter er jedoch zu den neusten Briefen kam desto deutlicher wurde der besorgte Unterton den jeder Brief von Ginny und Hermine inne hatte. Die meiste Angst machten ihm jedoch die Briefe von Ron, auch wenn er Ron gut kannte und wusste wie er sein kann, war die Aggression in seinen Briefen nicht zu erklären. Was Harry auch stutzig machte waren immer wieder diese Andeutungen in Briefen, dass er nicht da gewesen wäre und etwas wichtiges verpasst hatte. Jedoch hatte Harry keine Ahnung zu was er denn bitte genau hätte kommen sollten, wenn er einen Termin zu etwas gehabt hätte, dann wüsste er dies auch und wäre aufgetaucht, schließlich war er kein schlechter Mensch, so wie ihn seine Freunde grade darstellten. Vor allem die letzten Briefe von Hermine machten ihm doch etwas Angst:

_**Wir wissen dass das alles gerade nicht leicht für dich ist, für uns ist es dass ja auch nicht, dennoch hätten wir zumindest erwartet dass du auftauchst, es wäre für alle wichtig gewesen. Wir haben dich vermisst Harry, warum warst du nicht da? Sind wir dir mittlerweile so egal geworden, dass es noch nicht einmal für nötig hältst uns zu antworten? Harry bitte bitte melde dich, wir machen uns sorgen. Ron ist schon halb am ausrasten. Oder willst du etwa dass sich das was auf unserer Flucht vor Voldemort passiert ist noch einmal passiert? Und was ist mit Ginny? Harry sie ist am Boden zerstört. Sie kann nicht mehr und dass alles nur wegen dir...  
Melde dich bitte Harry, wenn wir dir noch wichtig sind. **_

_**Grüße  
Hermine **_

Jeder folgende Brief von ihr enthielt daraufhin dieselben Anschuldigungen, dieselben Vorwürfe. Harry wusste nicht was los war, er verstand diese Briefe überhaupt nicht. Und Ginnys waren noch schlimmer:

_**Harry, was zur Hölle soll dass? Warum bist du nicht hier? Warum warst du kein einziges Mal da? Wir brauchen dich Harry, ich brauche dich, verstehst du dass denn nicht? Ist dass alles nur noch ein Spiel für dich ? Ich erkenne dich kaum noch wieder Harry... Du bist nicht derselbe. Du bist nicht mehr der Harry in den ich mich verliebt habe. Der immer für alle da gewesen ist. Nein jetzt bist du nur noch ein Arsch der sich noch nicht einmal mehr bei seinen besten Freunden meldet. Freunde die alles für ihn aufgegeben hätten …  
Du bist eine Schande. **_

_**Ginny **_

Auf die Briefe von Ron mochte Harry noch nicht einmal mehr eingehen, er legte sie einfach nur noch ungelesen bei Seite. Das war ein Albtraum, ein großes Missverständnis. Er verstand doch noch nicht einmal wovon seine Freunde sprachen, zu was hätte er kommen sollen, warum musste er für sie da sein? Ist etwas passiert von dem er nichts mitbekommen hatte? Hatten sich die gefangen genommenen Todesser wieder befreit und sind geflüchtet ? Diese Gedanken waren die einzigen die Harrys Hirn in diesem Moment zusammen brachte und auch die einzigen die im Zusammenhang mit den Briefen einen Sinn ergaben. Und sie liesen ihm keine Ruhe. Harry drehte seine Runden hinter dem Schreibtisch. Auf und ab, immer wieder. Er versuchte sich einen Reim auf die ganzen Briefe und der allgemeinen Situation zu machen, doch vergebens. Keine seiner Ideen überzeugte ihn. Die Situation blieb ungeklärt. Die letzte Möglichkeit die er nun noch hatte war eine direkte Konfrontation. Und somit machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu den Weasleys, bestimmt würde er Hermine dort auch finden. Sie war immer dort.


	2. Kapitel 2: Von Entführungen und Ziegen

Kapitel 2: Von Entführungen und Ziegen

Harry rannte schon fast Richtung Schlafzimmer. Bevor er sich auf den Weg machen konnte brauchte er dringend noch frische Kleidung. Denn er hatte schon gar keine Ahnung mehr wann er sich etwas frisches aus dem Kleiderschrank genommen hatte. Klar wechselte er jeden Abend in seinen Pyjama und morgens dann wieder in seine Jeans, aber wie lange er diese nun schon trug wusste er nicht. Eine Woche? Oder waren es nun doch schon zwei Wochen? Harry schnaubte. Selbst wenn es nun schon drei Wochen waren, wen sollte es denn auch stören. Das war ja das schöne an Grimmauld Platz, es ist niemand hier der ihn zwingen könnte etwas anderes anzuziehen oder den es auch nur stören würde. Hier hatte er einen Platz gefunden an dem ihn die ganze Welt am Arsch lecken konnte. Er hatte seinen Teil für die magische Welt erledigt, fand er.

Auf dem Weg zum Kleiderschrank kam er an dem kleinen Badezimmer im 2. Stock vorbei und beschloss daraufhin er könnte sich ja sogar noch mal eben mit dem Kamm durch die Haare gehen. Bei seinem Haarschopf zwar etwas was wahrscheinlich niemand sonst bemerken würde, aber Harry wusste es. Als er das Badezimmer betrat erschrak er und drehte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab um. Auch wenn er es nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte, so war es doch eindeutig. Ein Jahr lang auf der Flucht vor Voldemort hatte ihn vorsichtig und auch umsichtig gemacht. Da war jemand im Spiegel kurz zu sehen, den Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Er schlich sich vorsichtig auf den Flur hinaus, und suchte alle Richtungen ab. Entdecken konnte er aber niemanden. Doch es musste jemand da sein er hatte es ja schließlich gesehen. Diesen etwas zu klein geratenen Mann mit wilden Haaren und einem ungepflegten etwas längerem Bart. Trotz der alten und sehr ramponierten Brille konnte man deutlich erkennen dass der Mann schon lange nicht mehr gut geschlafen hatte, die langen Schatten und dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sowie dass stark eingefallene Gesicht schlossen eindeutig darauf. Auch wenn Harry nicht mehr in dem kurzen Augenblick erkennen konnte so machte der Mann aber auch keinen Eindruck von Gefahr auf ihn. Er hatte eher etwas von einem Penner, den er damals als er mit Tante Petunia unterwegs war zum Einkaufen, gesehen hatte. Nachdem sich aber auch nach einigen Minuten auf dem Gang nichts weiter bewegte, zog sich Harry zurück ins Badezimmer. Falls der Mann nochmal auftauchen sollte so konnte er sich immerhin hier drin gut zurück ziehen und verteidigen. Immer noch mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel und der Dusche ging Harry weiter in den Raum und schloss die Türe vorsichtig ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zulassen. Nachdem er sie mithilfe eines Zaubers verschlossen und gesichert hatte drehte er sich wieder um, damit er sich nun endlich der eigentlich Aufgabe widmen konnte, wegen welche er überhaupt in dieses Badezimmer gekommen war. Der Kamm und seine Haare. Den Kamm schon in der Hand blickte Harry wieder in den Spiegel und erschrak erneut. Da war dieser Mann schon wieder. Er starrte ihn mit intensiven grünen Augen an. Doch dann fiel auch bei Harry der Groschen. Es war niemand fremdes hier in seinem Haus, dass war er nur selbst. Harry hatte sich schon so lange nicht mehr im Spiegel gesehen, dass er vor seinem eigenen Abbild erschrocken war. Ein bitteres Lachen hallte daraufhin durch das kleine Badezimmer. Wie konnte er sich selbst nicht wieder erkennen? Und vor allem wie konnte er sich für einen Feind und sogar für einen verlebten Penner halten? Harry war verwirrt, und er musste sich dabei auch noch selbst eingestehen, dass er in letzter Zeit des öfteren von sich selbst verwirrt war. Der Kamm lies sich fast nicht durch seine Haare ziehen, sie waren lang geworden und verknoteten sich an jeder Ecke und an jedem Ende. Mit einer gerunzelten Stirn trat Harry näher an den Spiegel und zog seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt half alles nichts mehr, wenn er es noch nicht einmal mehr schaffte den Kamm von Anfang bis Ende durch seine Haar matte zu ziehen musste sie ab. Mit einem gekonnten wischen des Handgelenks trennte er sich von guten 20 cm seiner Haare, die darauf hin zu einem kleinen Haufen um seine Füße herum fielen. So sah das ganze schon etwas besser aus. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, was er mit diesem Bart anstellen sollte. Harry hatte es über die Zeit noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen dass er einen Bart hatte und dabei hat er sich nicht gerade wenig übers Kinn gefahren. Aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, fand er den Bart noch nicht mal schlecht. Er lies ihn älter und Erwachsener erscheinen, woraufhin er beschloss, dass dieser kleine Freund an seinem Kind überleben durfte. Ein paar kleine Änderungen hier und da, mithilfe des selben Zaubers dem auch schon seine Kopfhaare zu opfer gefallen waren, stylte er sich seinen Bart zurecht. Das Endergebnis wurde mit einem kleinen Pfiff von Harry anerkannt und er machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Kleidung, Kleiderschrank, das war ja sein Hauptziel. Nach kurzem Suchen musste er jedoch auch hier feststellen: es war nicht so viel davon da wie er dachte. Trotzdem zog er eine Jeans ganz unten aus dem Schrank hervor die er schon seit seinem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts wohl nicht mehr getragen hatte. Aber mit einem kleinen Streckungszauber, damit sie ihm nicht mehr über den Knöcheln hing sondern bis zu den Fersen ging, passte sie wie eine zweite Haut. Der schwarze Pullover aus der Ecke hinter dem Nachttisch roch noch gut und somit wurde er ohne einen weiteren Gedanken, warum er nur dahinten lag, übergezogen. Die Chucks die er immer trug fischte er auf dem Weg nach unten, unter dem Couchtisch hervor, und zog sie schnell an. Als er schon den Türgriff in der Hand hielt und das Haus endlich verlassen wollte, packten ihn nochmals zweifel. Was wenn nun eine Horde Reporter draußen auf ihn wartete? Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auch nur eine einzige frage über die Schlacht bei Hogwarts zu beantworten, geschweige denn für ein Foto bereit zu stehen. Als ob ihm die Türklinke einen Stromschlag verpasst hätte, lies er sie los und machte mehrere Schritte zurück. Er war nicht bereit nach draußen zu gehen. Er beobachtete die Leute draußen lieber von seinem kleinen Erker aus. Harry machte kehrt und war schon fast wieder im 4. Stock angekommen als ihm einfiel warum er das ganze überhaupt durchgezogen hatte. Die Briefe. Die Briefe von Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Diese besorgten und auch bösen Worte, welche ihn beschuldigten nicht für seine Freunde dazu sein. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen rutsche Harry die Wand hinter sich herunter und setzte sich auf den Boden, den Kopf zwischen die Hände gestützt.  
„ Fuck" Mit einem langen Seufzer hebte Harry den Kopf und starrte in die Deckenleuchte über ihm die ab und zu etwas flackerte. Als er nur noch kleine leuchtende Punkte durch die Augen zu sehen begann, lies er seinen Blick wieder Richtung Treppe wandern. Doch auch nach mehreren malen in denen er Blinzelte liesen die Punkte nicht nach. Zwar war die Lampe nicht hell, aber es war wie wenn man in offenes Feuer starrte. Es taten einem danach immer die Augen weh, weil das Licht zu grell war. Feuer! Dass war die Idee. Warum war er nur nicht früher darauf gekommen. Er musste gar keinen Fuß vor seine eigene Haustüre setzen, er könnte doch einfach das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Mit einem leichten klatschen landete seine eigene Handfläche auf seiner Stirn. „Du bist ein Zauberer Harry, also benimm dich auch wie einer" Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig, aber wen wunderte es denn auch. Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich auch schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt, es war eher ein Wunder dass er überhaupt noch Sprechen konnte.

Die Hand voll Flohpuder flog in die Flammen, woraufhin diese sich sofort zu einem Grün verfärbten. „Fuchsbau" und mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry in den grünen Flammen. Am anderen Ende angekommen, traute sich erst nicht aus den Flammen heraus. Er kannte die Weasleys, sie hatten es nun mal nicht sonderlich mit angemessen Begrüßungen. Ihre Begrüßungen waren immer sehr überschwänglich und auch erdrückend. Also lauschte Harry erst mit geschlossen Augen und wartet darauf das Gerassel von rennenden Personen und den „Harry"-Schreien wahrzunehmen. Doch auch nach mehreren Minuten geschah nichts und somit verlass Harry erst mal seinen sicheren Zufluchtsorts eines Kamins. Auch nach mehrmaligen umschauen fand er niemand. Also machte sich Harry auf den Weg Richtung Küche. Wenn keiner der Weasleys hier war mussten sie alle in der Küche sein. Schließlich lies sich keiner der Rotschöpfe eine Mahlzeit entgehen auch nicht wenn unerwarteter weiße ein Gast auftauchte. In der Küche angekommen, war auch hier nur gähnende Leere vorzufinden. Mit einem runzeln auf Stirn ging Harry wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Ron? Hermine? Mrs. Weasley? Irgendjemand zu Hause? Ich bin es Harry!" Aber auch nach mehreren Rufen erhielt Harry keine Antwort und kam somit zu dem Schluss, dass niemand zuhause sei. Und doch hatten sie komischerweise den Kamin offen gelassen. „Sehr rücksichtslos" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Oder aber sie wurden Angegriffen und entführt" mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf rannte Harry durch die Terrassentür nach draußen in den Garten. In der ferne konnte er gerade noch zwei gestalten ausmachen die über die Hügel eilten. Mit einem rasenden Herzen setzte Harry ihnen hinterher und hoffte dass er sie ungesehen verfolgen konnte. Nicht dass er die Weasleys noch in Gefahr brachte, dass war das letzte was er wollte. Auf der Hügelkuppe angekommen, wo er die Gestalten dass letzte mal wahrgenommen hatte, musste er erst einmal eine kleine Pause machen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt unter seinen Rippen und jeder Atemzug den er einzog stach wie ein Dolch auf ihn ein. Er war außer Puste vollkommen am Rande seiner Kräfte und das nach nur einem kleinen Sprint den Hügel hinauf. Soviel bewegt wie gerade eben hatte er sich aber auch schon lange nicht mehr. Schließlich waren die paar Treppen vom 4. Stock zur Küche runter in den kein angemessenes Training. Trotz der Schmerzen rannte Harry weiter, er musste diese Gestalten zu fassen bekommen und wenn es das letzte war was er tat. Im nächsten Tal unten angekommen konnte er sie auch wieder ausfindig machen und stellte dabei auch fest, dass sie es nicht mehr ganz so eilig hatten oder er sie mittlerweile einfach gut eingeholt hatte. Nach einem kleinen Waldabschnitt war Harry endlich nahe genug an ihnen dran um sie besser erkennen zu können. Doch es waren keine einfachen Gestalten die wahrscheinlich die Weasleys entführt hatten sondern nur Luna Lovegood und ihr Vater. Enttäuschung machte sich in Harry breit und zusammen mit den Schmerzen von seiner Rennerei war das kein angenehmes Gefühl.

„Luna... Hey Luna, warte doch mal!" und Harry war sichtlich erleichtert als diese sich umdrehte und ihm zuwinkte.  
„Harry, bist du das? Ist ja schon eine Ewigkeit her dass ich dich das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Ich hätte dich beinahe gar nicht erkannt, mit diesem Busch an deinem Kinn. Ist dass eine neue Art von Wichteln die sich an jungen Männlichen Kinnen sammeln und dir dann beim Denken helfen?" Das war typisch Luna. Mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging Harry zu den beiden Wartenden hinüber und nahm Luna in den Arm.  
„Nein, dass ist nur ein Bart. Ich dachte er steht mir?"

Luna musterte ihn mit ihren großen Augen und antwortete daraufhin:  
„Lässt dich alt erscheinen, aber wenn du das damit bezwecken wolltest, hattest du Erfolg"

Ein Lacher rutschte Harry über die Lippen bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte weswegen er den beiden überhaupt gefolgt war.  
„Luna, weswegen ich aber eigentlich hier bin. Ich wollte vorhin Ron und seine Familie besuchen, aber es war niemand da als ich durch ihren Kamin kam. Das Haus war weder gesichert noch war der Kamin geschlossen. Ist etwas mit ihnen passiert?"  
Luna musterte ihn durch ihre langen Wimpern hindurch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Hast du dich von einem Nargel beißen lassen, Harry?"  
„ Was? Nein, wieso? Nargel, warum denn Nargel?" antwortete dieser etwas perplex.

„Na dass hätte erklärt, warum du vergessen hast, was heute für ein Tag ist!"

Als Harry sie weiter verdutzt anstarrte sprach sie nach einer kleinen Pause weiter.

„Heute ist die Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts, nachdem alle die letzten fünf Monate hart daran gearbeitet haben, dass Schloss wieder aufzubauen. Dabei fällt mir ein, dich habe ich dabei nicht gesehen..." Woraufhin sie ihren Kopf schief legte und ihn mit fragender Miene anstarrte.

Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden und brachte stammelnd hervor:  
„Ich... Ich hatte keine Ahnung... Hogwarts musste wieder aufgebaut werden? Ich dachte er repariert sich von selbst? Wenn ich dass … Ich mein wenn mir jemand was davon gesagt hätte, dann wäre ich... Ich wäre da gewesen und hätte geholfen."

„Bist du dir sicher dass du nicht von Nargeln gebissen wurdest?"  
Als Harry darauf nur den Kopf schüttelte, nahm ihn Luna bei der Hand und zog ihn Vorwärts.  
„Nun ja wenn wir im Schloss angekommen sind solltest du dich mal von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen nur zur Sicherheit. Aber schön dass du wieder da bist Harry, wir haben dich alle sehr vermisst." und Harry erhaschte gerade noch wie sie ihm mit den Augen zuzwinkerte.  
„Aber dass sie das Haus ungesichert verlassen haben, passt zu Molly. Sie scheint in letzter Zeit stark durch den Wind zu sein. Vor drei Tagen hat sie mich mit Aberforth angesprochen und ich mein ich sehe nun wirklich nicht aus als hätte ich eine Vorliebe für Ziegen, oder Harry?" Lunas Vater sah nun wirklich nicht aus wie Aberforth, aber dieser Kommentar machte Harry abermals stutzig.  
„Nein, nein keine Ziegen, Mr. Lovegood" antwortete Harry daraufhin wahrheitsgemäß. Den ganzen Weg entlang ließ Luna seine Hand nicht mehr los, gerade so als ob sie Angst hätte er würde sich in Luft auflösen wenn sie ihn gehen lassen würde. Mr. Lovegood erzählte dabei verwirrende Geschichten über ein Wesen dass sich liebend gerne in Kürbissaft wälzte und ihn dabei verseuchen würde, woraufhin jeder der auch nur einen Schluck dieses Gebräus zu sich nahm an nicht-endendem Schluckauf erkrankte. Eine Krankheit die auch mit der Hilfe von Magie nicht zu heilen sei. Harry machte sich dabei eine gedankliche Notiz, niemals in Anwesenheit von Mr. Lovegood Kürbissaft zu trinken auch wenn es ihm schwerfallen würde. Am Apparationspunkt angekommen drehten sich die drei um ihre eigene Achse und waren verschwunden, nur um kurz darauf in Hogsmead wieder aufzutauchen direkt vor Aberforths Bar.

Der Weg nach Hogwarts war immer noch genauso wie ihn Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Während der ganzen Strecke machte Luna immer noch keine An stände seine Handfläche loszulassen und langsam aber sicher machte Harry dieses Verhalten unsicher. Wer dachte sie denn, wenn sie hier hinter sich herzog. Er konnte alleine gehen. Er brauchte niemand der ihn bei der Hand nahm. Auf seine versuche sich Lunas griff zu entwinden bekam Harry nur einen skeptischen Blick zugeworfen, welchen er nur so deuten konnte, dass sie ihn nicht loslassen würde. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Nachdem Harry ein tiefer Seufzer entwichen war, gab er es auf sich zu befreien und folgte den beiden Blonden ohne murren, bis vor das Eingangstor von Hogwarts. 


	3. Kapitel 3: Flammen und Asche

_**Kapitel 3: Flammen und Asche**_

Mit einem geübten Sprung landete Harry auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe vor dem Eingang von Grimmauld Platz. Er war nur ein paar Stunden unterwegs und doch fühlte er sich so erschöpft wie zu der Zeit als er in seinem vierten Jahr gegen den Hornschwanz antreten musste. Hätte er gewusst was in Hogwarts auf ihn zugekommen wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich jetzt noch in seinem Bett liegen mit der Decke über dem Kopf. Vorbei an den Zaubern, die einem im Eingangsbereich immer noch erwarteten, huschte Harry geradewegs in die Küche. Ein Sandwich oder eine heiße Suppe wären jetzt genau das Richtige für ihn, da er aber beides in seiner Eile nicht finden konnte, musste er sich mit einem Stück Brot mit Käse begnügen. In dem Moment als er sich auf den Stuhl am Esstisch fallen lies, fragte er sich zum ersten Mal wo eigentlich Kreacher war. Der Elf wäre in seiner jetzigen Situation ein echter Lebensretter, bei ihm schaute es immer so einfach und schnell aus, wenn es ums kochen ging. Woraufhin Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er Kreacher wirklich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Beim ersten Versuch kam er nur darauf wie er mit Ron und Hermine hier, genau an dieser Stelle saß, und wie sie planten unerkannt ins Ministerium einzudringen. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das war schon viel zu lange her. Er hatte so ein Gefühl im Magen, dass ihm sagte er hatte ihn danach noch einmal gesehen, er hatte sogar nach ihm gerufen. Nur wegen was?  
Beim nächsten bissen in sein Brot, kam Harry der Geistesblitz. Aber natürlich, als er nach dem Kampf um Hogwarts wieder hierher kam. Er hatte noch nicht mal ganz die Zauber überwunden als er Kreacher gerufen hatte, und der auch prompt vor ihm mit einem leisen „plopp" erschien. Doch alles was danach kam war wie in Nebel getaucht, Harry konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr darin finden und gab schließlich auf. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken und kaute an seinem Brot.  
Heute war ein schwerer Tag für ihn, es hatte ihn fertig gemacht und er wollte nun wirklich nur noch ins Bett. Vergessen was heute war und auf einen neuen Tag hoffen, der ihm andere Gedanken brachte. Daher machte sich Harry mit schweren Beinen auf den Weg nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich noch nicht einmal mehr um, legte sich nur mit einem langen Seufzer und seinen ganzen Klamotten samt Brille ins Bett und war auch innerhalb weniger Sekunden im Land der Träume angekommen.

Am nächsten Tag, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen Harrys Gesicht kitzelten und er mit einem Gähnen aufwachte sah die Welt schon wieder anders aus. Die Strapazen des vorherigen Tages voll und ganz vergessen, setzte sich Harry wieder in seinen Erker und ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach. Nichts brachte ihn vorerst mehr aus der Ruhe. Kein Gedanken wurde mehr an etwas verschwenden dass sich weiter als der Blick aus seinem Fenster befand, und Harry war zufrieden damit. Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Leben, dass er hier vor sich hatte.

Doch schaffte es ein kleiner Brief diese Ruhe zu stören. Es war Nachmittag als Harry die Eule von seinem Fenster aus beobachtete, wie sie versuchte mehrmals durch die Schutzschilde von Grimmauld Platz zu kommen aber immer und immer wieder daran scheiterte. Bis das kleine Kichern, dass aus Harrys Kehle drang, die Eule auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Sie schwirrte vor seinem Fenster herum, direkt in seinem Blick. Erst weigerte er sich vehement sie auch nur zu beachten, aber mehrere Stunden später ging sie ihm so auf die Nerven, dass er sie endlich herein ließ. Durch ihren nicht gerade freundlichen Empfang war auch die Eule in keiner guten Stimmung und dass ließ sie den Braunhaarigen auch sofort am eigenen Leib spüren, indem sie ihm nicht nur den Brief in den Schoß fallen ließ sondern ihm dabei auch gleich noch ein paar andere Hinterlassenschaften zurückließ. Ganz zum Ärger von Harry, welcher sich nun erst einmal eine neue Hose suchen musste, schließlich wollte er nicht in einer Vollgeschissenen Hose herumlaufen, soweit war noch nicht ein mal er gesunken. Zurück auf seinem Plätzchen, war Harry ins Grübeln gekommen: Wie hatte es diese blöde Eule nur durch die Schutzschilde geschafft, eigentlich sollten diese alles abhalten. Noch nicht einmal Insekten dürften durch diese hindurch kommen, und doch hatte es dieser kleiner starrköpfige Vogel geschafft. Hatte er ihn schon mal gesehen? War der Brief etwa von einem seiner Freunde?  
In diesem Gedankensturm gefangen schaute Harry der Sonne zu wie sie langsam und stetig zwischen den Dächern seiner Nachbarn verschwand. Am Ende dieses Faszinierendem Schauspiels meldete sich aber nun auch Harrys Blase wieder mal zu Wort. Beim Aufstehen vernahm Harry ein Rascheln, dass er erst nicht zuordnen konnte, doch als der Brief auf dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte zu Boden flog wurde es ihm klar. Vollkommen Perplex wie er den ganzen Tag an diesen doofen Vogel denken konnte es ihm aber nicht ein einziges mal in den Sinn kam, zu lesen was in dem Brief stand welchen er gebracht hatte, machte er sich mit Brief in der Hand auf ins Bad.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wie schon bei der Trauerfeier der Gefallenen besprochen werden wir Hogwarts für die Schüler wieder öffnen. Da unser Schulgebäude aber leider gerade noch nicht im Zustand ist, Schüler zu beherbergen, würden wir uns auch sehr über ihre Teilnahme an unserem neuen Schulcamp freuen, welches für alle Schüler offen ist die gerne bei dem Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts helfen möchten oder auch nur etwas Hilfe beim Wiederaufbau Ihrer selbst brauchen, nach allem was im letzten Frühjahr passiert ist._

_Ich hoffe doch sehr dass Sie uns wie immer als Großes Vorbild voraus gehen werden Mr. Potter._

_Schulcamp beginn ist wie immer am 1. September._  
_Der Hogwartsexpress wird sie am Gleis 9 ¾ standardmäßig abholen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_  
_Ihre Schulleiterin_  
_McGonagall_

Mit einem fast lautlosen flattern flog der Brief von Harrys Händen auf den Boden wo er vollkommen vergessen liegen blieb. Die polternden Schritte Harrys die Treppe hinunter hätten wahrscheinlich sogar die Toten geweckt. Kaum unten angekommen schrie sich Harry auch schon die Kehle wund. Wo war Kreacher nur? Warum war er niemals da wenn man ihn brauchte? Nach einem weiteren Schrei aus voller Kehle poppte der ins alter gekommene Hauself vor Harry auf.  
„Master Harry hat nach mir gerufen, Sir?"  
„Ich habe sogar mehrmals nach dir gerufen, wo warst du nur? Was wenn mir nun etwas zugestoßen wäre und ich dringend deine Hilfe gebraucht hätte?"  
Der Elf musterte ihn mit Argwohn.  
„Aber Master Harry hat selbst gesagt ich darf ihn nicht stören, nicht einmal wenn die Todesser vor der Tür stehen würden zum Kuchen essen, Sir. Kreacher hatte strenge Anweisungen von Master Harry. Niemand darf hereingelassen werden, absolut niemand.  
Master Harry möchte keine Post empfangen. Master Harry möchte noch nicht einmal dass Kreacher Mr. Ron und Mrs. Hermine während er sich hier ausruht hereinlässt."  
Fassungslos lauschte Harry was ihm sein Hauself da erzählte. Er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern Kreacher jemals solche Anweisungen gegeben zu haben aber aus den Fingern saugen konnte es sich dieser ja auch nicht.

„Master Harry alles in Ordnung,Sir? Kreacher weiß dass er hätte dieses blöde Eulen Vieh niemals durch die Schilde kommen lassen dürfen, aber es war sehr Starrköpfig, sehr sehr starrköpfig. Ließ sich nicht abhalten so wie all das andere Vogelvieh."  
Überrascht schaute Harry Kreacher in die Augen.  
„Anderes Vogelvieh, was für anderes Vogelvieh?"

Mit einem leicht zögernden Ton fuhr Kreacher daraufhin fort,  
„Viele Vögel haben es in letzter Zeit versucht durch die Schilde zu kommen, Sir. Aber Kreacher war ordentlich. Alle losgeworden. Alle haben sich entfernt nach mehreren Stunden. 84 Stück hat Kreacher verjagt. 84 mal seine Arbeit richtig gemacht."  
Harry schluckte hörbar. Wenn der Brief den er oben gerade gelesen hatte schon der 85. Versuch gewesen ist, dann mussten es die Eulen schon mehrere Wochen versucht haben.

„Kreacher welchen Tag haben wir heute?"  
Von der plötzlichen Frage Harrys vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen, antwortete der Hauself etwas stotternd.  
„Sir, der 28. August"

„Nur noch 5 Tage..." murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin und schlürfte dabei die Treppen hinauf. Kurz bevor er jedoch im oberen Stockwerk angekommen war hörte Harry noch einmal Kreacher ihm etwas zurufen.  
„Möchte Master Harry dass Kreacher ihm etwas zu essen macht?"  
Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verneinte Harry.

Nur noch 5 Tage dann würde er zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. 5 Tage waren wenig Zeit. 5 Tage waren viel zu wenig Zeit für Harrys Geschmack.

In seinem Zimmer wieder angekommen schloss er die Tür und ließ sich langsam an ihr hinunter gleiten. 5 Tage, nur noch 5 Tage, dass war alles was im gerade noch durch den Kopf ging. Vollkommen verloren saß er nun da auf dem Fußboden seines Schlafzimmers, während er den Brief im Bad immer noch sehen konnte, der ihn gerade auszulachen schien. Voller Wut und Zorn blickte er ihn an bis er in Flammen aufging. Ein kleines hysterisches Lachen entwich seiner Kehle dabei. Wenn sich nur alle seine Sorgen und Ängste mit einem einfachen Blick in Flammen und Asche auflösen würden. Dann wäre die Welt ein besserer Ort für ihn. Ein Ort an dem Harry sich vielleicht sogar wieder wohlfühlen würde.

5 Tage, war alles an Zeit was ihm noch blieb...  
5 Tage, waren nicht genügend Zeit...  
5 Tage, würden nicht reichen um sich auf all das vorzubereiten...

5 Tage...

Das Bett dass immer in Harrys Blick von der Tür aus was, fing an zu verschwimmen und kurz darauf versank alles um ihn herum in tiefem schwarz. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt wie er selbst seinen Atem nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und am Hyperventilieren war. Was ihn letztendlich zusammenbrechen ließ, auf seinem dreckigen Teppich an der Tür seines kleinen Schlafgemachs. Wo ihn wenig später Kreacher fand, der ihn dann ins Bett brachte und kopfschüttelnd den Raum verließ.


	4. Kapitel 4: Draußen ist frische Luft

_**Kapitel 4: Draußen ist frische Luft**_

Am Haupteingang des Bahnhofs angekommen mit seinem Koffer in der einen Hand und einem zitterndem Kaffeebecher in der anderen, war sich Harry seiner Idee nicht mehr sicher. Er hatte die letzten 4 Tage lang mit Kreacher hin und her diskutiert, was er nun tun sollte. Hogwarts schwänzen oder hingehen, und sich von allen begaffen und beglückwünschen lassen über einen Sieg von dem Harry bis heute noch nicht ganz wusste, wie er ihn zustande gebracht hatte. Trotz des hohen alters des Elfen, war ihm Harry in solchen Sachen nicht gewachsen. Er hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass Kreacher ihn einfach los haben wollte. Nun stand er da immer noch hin und hergerissen zwischen seinem Bauchgefühl und seinem Kopf.  
Sein Kopf sagte ihm klar und deutlich, dass Hogwarts ihn braucht. Er muss bei dem Aufbau helfen, schließlich war es ja auch seine Schuld dass die Schule in seinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort so zerstört wurde. Er kann nicht einfach nur daheim sitzen und Däumchen drehen während alle seine anderen Mitschüler seine Schule, sein Zuhause wieder aufbauten.  
Sein Bauchgefühl hingegen wollte dass er sich versteckte. Er wollte von niemand gesehen, erkannt oder sogar angesprochen werden. Harry hatte Angst davor was die anderen von ihm dachten. Ob sie ihm jemals verzeihen konnten, dass so viele durch die Hand Voldemorts sterben mussten, wenn er es hätte doch so einfach beenden können.

Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken an seine toten Freunde stieg ihm die Magensäure in den Hals und er hastete eilig in Richtung Toilette davon. Durch die Erleichterung und mehrere Hände Wasser im Gesicht fühlte er sich schon etwas besser und er konnte sich sogar im Spiegel ansehen. Nach dem Schock im Bad bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden machen wollte, hatte Harry es niemals mehr soweit kommen lassen. Er pflegte sich nun immer wieder. Zwar würde sein Gesicht wohl niemals ein Modemagazin schmücken, aber er würde sich so immerhin nicht mehr vor sich selbst erschrecken müssen. Das hatte er sich geschworen und sich auch daran gehalten. Die Augenringe waren zwar immer noch tief unter seinen Augen und auch der Bart war nicht ganz verschwunden aber mittlerweile sah es gewollt aus und nicht mehr Obdachlos. Er sah erwachsener aus, wenn man Kreacher glauben wollte sogar schon alt. Der Elf hatte sich in den letzten Tage immer mehr sorgen um ihm gemacht. Den Grund dazu verstand Harry bis heute noch nicht und jedes mal wenn er Kreacher danach fragte bekam er nur eine unverständliche Antwort.  
„Wenn Master Harry es selbst nicht sehen kann, wird er es auch nicht sehen wenn Kreacher es ihm sagt" Mit dieser Antwort konnte Harry aber auch nichts anfangen und gab es daraufhin auch auf ihn weiter mit dieser Frage zu löchern. Es machte ihn nur unsicher. Etwas was Harry jetzt gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Den Blick auf sein Spiegelbild geheftet, entschloss sich Harry dass er das ganze so nicht konnte. Er konnte niemandem in die Augen sehen und wollte auch nicht gesehen werden. Mit dem Türgriff schon in der Hand wollte er nun eigentlich nur noch aus dem Bahnhof stürmen, doch ein kleiner Gedankenblitz ließ ihn doch noch kurz zögern.

Unsichtbar.

Kurz darauf fand sich Harry sichtlich ruhiger auf der Plattform 9 ¾ wieder unter seinem Tarnumhang. Somit würde er alle seine Probleme umgehen, da ihn ja niemand sehen konnte und wenn er vorsichtig war, auch niemand bemerken würde. Harry war um einiges zu früh dran, daher war die Plattform noch leer. Nur ein paar einzelne Erstklässler sah er am Rand mit ihren Eltern herumstehen. Erinnerungen an sein erstes Mal im Hogwartsexpress erwachten in ihm zum Leben, doch er gab ihnen keine Chance und unterdrückte sie sofort wieder. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er musste nun schnellst möglich und vor allem unauffällig ein leeres Zugabteil finden.

In der Mitte fand er dann auch endlich ein Abteil dass ihm zusagte. Die Sitze waren bequem und er hatte einen schönen Blick nach draußen. Das Abteil befand sich weit genug hinten, sodass Harry von seinem Platz aus in jeder Kurve auch die Scharlachrote Lok beobachten konnte, wie sie ihre grauen Rauchschwaden hinter sich herzog. Mit einem leichten Verwirrungszauber an der Tür, sodass jeder der die Tür öffnen wollte vergaß warum er das tun wollte und einfach weiterging, und noch einem Colloportus, welcher die Tür sicher verschloss, fand Harrys seine wohlverdiente Ruhe in seinem Abteil.  
Harry wurde die komplette Zugfahrt weder belästigt noch bemerkt, was ihm gerade recht war. Nicht einmal die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwaagen machte einen Halt vor seiner Abteilungstür, was ihn einerseits aber auch etwas trübsinnig stimmte. Schokolade und anderer Süßkram hatte selbst in seiner Stimmung nie geschadet, aber dass nahm Harry gerne für seine Ruhe in kauf. Je näher Hogwarts rückte desto unruhiger wurde Harry auf seinem Platz. Immer wieder verspürte er den drang sich bewegen zu müssen und marschierte somit auf und ab zwischen seinen Sitzbänken. Der Boden würde schon bald bleibende Furchen von ihm haben. Mittlerweile war Harry jedoch sehr froh, dass er sich keine Schokolade holen konnte, die hätte er nämlich schon längst wieder verloren. Um sich etwas zu beruhigen presste er seinen überhitzen Kopf gegen die kalten Fensterscheiben, welche daraufhin sofort zu beschlagen begannen. Doch auch durch die beschlagenen Scheiben konnte Harry schon die Umrisse von Hogsmead erkennen. In wenigen Minuten würde der Hogwartsexpress anhalten und hätte somit sein Ziel erreicht. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis er die Sicherheit seines Abteils verlassen müsste. Sich draußen den anderen stellen. In die Kutschen steigen, die von den Thestralen gezogen wurden.

Diesmal bemerkte Harry jedoch rechtzeitig wie er zu Hyperventilieren begann. Da er keine Tüte zur Hand hatte und sich auch grade nicht daran erinnern konnte wie man eine her zauberte, kauerte er sich einfach auf den Boden und versuchte somit seine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Es wird alles wieder gut.  
Draußen ist frische Luft.  
Die Sonne scheint.

Es wird alles wieder gut.  
Draußen ist frische Luft.  
Die Sonne scheint.

Es wird alles wieder gut.  
Draußen ist frische Luft.  
Die Sonne scheint.

Mit diesem Mantra immer wieder vor sich hin singend beruhigte sich Harry allmählich. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er auf dem Fußboden lag. Sicher war er sich nur, dass der Hogwartsexpress noch nicht wieder zurück gefahren ist und ihn mitgenommen hatte. Es schien fast so, als ob selbst der Zug wollte dass Harry nach Hogwarts geht.

Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte und alle seine Sachen zusammengesucht hatte machte sich auch Harry auf den Weg nach draußen. Weit und breit konnte er keine Stimmen mehr vernehmen, wodurch er sich sicher war, dass alle anderen Schüler schon längst in der Schule waren.

Den ersten Schritt auf den Asphalt der Plattform gesetzt, und Harry musste sich eingestehen dass sein Mantra recht behielt.

Es wird alles wieder gut. Es war alles gut, es war ja niemand hier.

Draußen ist frische Luft. Es war sogar gute frische Luft, die Harry gierig in sich aufnahm, nachdem er vorhin mehrmals nur den Dreck vom Boden geatmet hatte.

Die Sonne scheint. Wenn auch nicht mehr lange, sie war schon fast hinter den Bergen am Horizont verschwunden, aber ein paar einzelne Strahlen wagten sich noch über die Gipfel.

Durch die Verzögerung, in der Harry mit dem Fußboden gekuschelt hatte, wusste er nun aber leider nicht wie er zur Schule kommen konnte. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren schon längst untergegangen und die Nacht ist hereingebrochen als Harry endlich den Entschluss fasste, dass er auch gut zu Fuß sei.

Wenig später vor dem gewundenem Eingangstor angekommen, kam aber eine weitere Schwierigkeit auf ihn zu. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass die Tore schon geschlossen waren und auch die Schutzschilde schon darüber gelegt waren.  
Harry war nun soweit schon gekommen und jetzt machte ihm ein schön geschwungenes Eisentor einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Keine Ahnung wo her es kam und doch war es da. Dieses kleine hysterische Lachen, dass er in letzter Zeit öfters von sich gab ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Doch diesmal war es passend. Er hatte es soweit geschafft. Er hatte mehrere Panikattacken überstanden.

Sich mehrmals übergeben.

Seit Tagen vor lauter Aufregung kaum etwas hinunter bekommen.

Und jetzt stand er hier. Endlich angekommen.

Um doch den Eintritt von einem Eisentor verwehrt zu bekommen,dessen Stäbe so große Abstände aufwiesen, dass man sogar auf einem Pferd durch es hindurch reiten konnte, wenn die Schilde nicht wären.

Genervt und am Ende seiner Kräfte für diesen Tag, warf sich Harry gegen die Schilde. Das Brizzeln und Brickeln fühlte sich gut auf seiner Haut an, auch wenn es etwas brannte. Es war warm, fast wie die Sonnenstrahlen vorhin. Er hatte sich als kleiner Junge schon einmal einen Stromschlag am Toaster geholt, als er diesen sauber schrubben sollte, und genauso fühlte sich es jetzt auch an. Harry fing an am ganzen Körper zu zucken und ein lauter Schrei brach aus seiner Kehle heraus. Nicht etwa aus Schmerz, nein nur aus reiner Frustration. In seiner Vorstellung hatte es sich um einiges Schmerzhafter angefühlt, mehr wie Stiche und Verbrennungen. Doch in der Realität konnte Harry gerade nur die Wärme und das Brickeln spüren. Was ihn nur noch mehr frustrierte. Warum konnte nichts so sein wie er es sich dachte?  
Harry holte mit der Faust aus um auf die Schutzschilde einzuschlagen, welche sich weigerten ihm zu gehorchen, als dass Brizzeln und Brickeln von einer Sekunde auf die andere aufhörte und er mit dem Gesicht voraus gegen das Eisentor prallte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus vernahm er gerade noch wie sich eine dunkle Gestalt rennend auf ihn zubewegte, doch dann versank die Welt um ihn herum wieder einmal in eine tiefe und ruhige schwärze. Und Harry sank mit einem zufriedenem kleinen Lächeln am Eisentor zusammen, dass nur von dem Blutrinnsal über seinem linken Auge etwas bedeckt wurde.


	5. Kapitel 5: Barfuß im Gras

_Jaaa ich weiß, es ist nun schon lange her dass ich das letzte Kapitel gepostet hab. Aber leider war mir in letzter Zeit nicht großartig nach schreiben zumute und ich hab das ganze hier etwas hängen lassen. Ich hoffe sehr dass sich des nun ändern wird und das mir des niemand zu böse nimmt^^_

Aber genug von mir gequasselt weiter gehts.

_**Und dran denken reviews sind immer willkommen :)  
**_

_**Kapitel 5: Barfuß im Gras**_

Mit dem Windhauch, in dem der Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras lag, welcher sich langsam über Harrys Gesicht bewegte, kam auch der Drang seine Augen zu öffnen. Auch wenn er noch kurz am überlegen war, was ihm an diesem Szenario so bizarr vorkam. Als Harry langsam sein rechtes Auge aufschlug, wurde er sofort von Helligkeit überflutet, was ihn natürlich gleich seine Augen etwas fester als zuvor wieder schließen ließ.

Sonne? Woher kam nur soviel Sonne, soviel Licht. Harry zog bevor er schlafen ging immer die Gardinen vor seinen Fenstern zu, weil er sowas wie jetzt hasste. Er hasste es zutiefst in einer viel zu grellen Umgebung aufzuwachen. Einerseits weil ihn dass immer orientierungslos erscheinen ließ und zweites weil es im Kopfschmerzen bereitete am frühen morgen einer so großen Menge an Licht ausgesetzt zu sein. Immer noch mit zugekniffen Augen daliegend grübelte Harry darüber, was ihn gestern Abend veranlasst hatte seine Vorhänge nicht wie sonst auch immer zu zuziehen.

Und nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zurück. An den Bahnhof, den Hogwartsexpress, Hogsmead, seine Panik Attacken, und an das Tor. Mit einem langen grummeln legte zog sich Harry etwas in seinem Bett nach oben, sodass sein Kopf mit dem Ende des Bettes kollidierte.  
Dieses gottverdammte Eisentor, welches sich so über ihn lustig zu machen schien. Er konnte sich noch gut an das Lachen erinnern, dass das Tor von sich gegeben hatte als Harry mit aller Gewalt versuchte durch die Schilde zu kommen. Dieser Klang noch immer in den Ohren ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen, und sich selbst auf die Lippen beißen. In dem Moment als ihm dann von dem Kupfer-ähnlichem Geschmack schlecht wurde, ließ Harry endlich wieder von seiner Lippe ab, welche er sich in der kurzen Zeit gut durchgebissen hatte. Stattdessen versuchte er erneut seine Augen zu öffnen obwohl ihm das grelle Licht noch einmal gut zusammenzucken ließ. Erst das rechte Auge, welches mit einem kurzen blinzeln gegen die Lichtstrahlen, die ihn blendeten, gewann und dann das linken Auge. Nur dieses ließ sich nicht ganz öffnen. Es lag etwas schweres über ihm, was Harrys Hand sofort und ohne zögern nach oben zu dem Auge schnellen ließ. Eine dicke Bandage war an seiner Augenbraue angebracht und darunter garantiert auch eine dicke Beule, dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen welcher sofort bei der Berührung durch seinen Kopf schoss.

Und wieder kam das Bild des Eisentors in Harrys Erinnerung hoch und dieses Lachen, welches ihn erneut erschaudern ließ. Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch nie zuvor einen solchen Hass auf einen Gegenstand hatte wie jetzt gerade. Von seinem Hass auf das Tor geblendet merkte Harry zu Anfang noch nicht einmal, dass er sich nicht wie normalerweise im Krankenflügel des Schlosses befand. Es dauerte eine kurze Weile bis er sich anfing umzusehen. Die ungenauen schemenhaften dinge in dem Raum in dem er sich befand kamen ihm absolut nicht bekannt vor, und das obwohl Harry schon oft in diesem Raum aufgewacht war, sogar eigentlich öfters als es ihm selbst lieb war. Verzweifelt tastete Harry nun auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett umher bis er endlich seine Brille fand und sich diese hastig ins Gesicht drückte ohne auf seine Beule zu achtet, welches ihm zugleich einen kurzen Schmerzensstich lieferte.

Mit der Brille an Ort und Stelle, schaute sich Harry nun genauer um und musste feststellen, dass ihm immer noch nichts in diesem Raum wirklich bekannt vorkam außer die Betten. Die Betten welche dieselben waren in denen er jedes mal aufgewacht war.

Es gab keine Fenster an den Wänden. Wenn man das um ihn herum überhaupt Wände nennen konnte. Es sah mehr so aus als ob dieser Raum nur mit dunkelgrünen Leinenstoff bahnen von der Außenwelt getrennt war. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein großes rundes Loch in der Decke genau über ihm, wodurch die Sonne ohne jegliche Rücksicht ihm ins Gesicht schien. Der ganze Raum erinnerte Harry an ein Lazarett, welches er erst vor kurzen in einem älteren Muggel- Kriegsfilm gesehen hatte. Die Betten waren in zwei Reihen an den Wänden aufgestellt mit einem schmalen Gang in der Mitte. Jedes Bett wurde zwar von einem schiebbaren Vorhang halbwegs bedeckt, jedoch konnte man von Harrys Position aus gut erkennen, dass kein weiteres Bett bisher belegt war, was auch diese etwas abnormale Ruhe hier drin erklärte. Harry zweifelte daran, dass er sich noch innerhalb des Schlosses befand, zum einem weil er einen solchen Raum noch nie dort gesehen hatte und zum anderen wegen der Stille. Es gab nur eine kurze Zeitspanne im Schloss in der es so Ruhig zuging und das war normalerweise um Mitternacht. Mit der Sonne direkt über ihm, schloss Harry diese Möglichkeit aber sofort aus. Es gab keine Tür nur eine Stoffklappe die scheinbar in einen weiteren kleinen Vorraum führte, was Harry durch die Spalten am Rande der Stoffklappe erahnen konnte. Sonst gab es nichts in diesem Raum, keine Schränke, keine Stühle, keine Bilder, was das ganze hier nur noch trostlos erscheinen ließ. Nachdem er sich nun alles gründlichst angesehen hatte, wollte Harry nur noch raus. Er spürte wie er in dieser fremden Umgebung schon wieder einer Panikattacke nahe war, und er brauchte frische Luft. Luft hatte ihm immer geholfen wieder zu Atmen, wieder in den richtigen Rhythmus zu kommen. Und diese abgestandene und nach Desinfektionsmittel riechende Luft hier drinnen, bereitete ihm nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen.

Bei dem Versuch seine Decke von seinem Körper zu schieben zuckte Harry aber nochmals zusammen. Ein starken Brennen auf der Innenseite seiner Arme hielt ihn von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben hab. Mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen musterte er seine Arme. Sie waren rosa und wund, als ob erst vor kurzem eine frische Hautschicht darüber gewachsen wäre. Und auch die Außenseiten seiner Hände hatten dieselben Wunden. Langsam fuhr sich Harry mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über die rosa Haut auf seinem linken Arm. Erneut durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz, doch diesmal durchzuckte er ihn nicht. Es war mehr eine wärme die ihn durchfuhr und er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie er sich gestern Nacht gegen die Schilde von Hogwarts geworfen hatte, und an dass Brickeln und Brizzeln auf seiner Haut. In dem Moment wurde ihm auch klar woher diese Wunden kamen. Er musste sich verbrannt haben und jemand anderes hatte ihm daraufhin wahrscheinlich Diptam- Essenz auf die Wunden getan, dass es wieder heilte. Somit war sich Harry auch sicher, dass er nicht all zu lange weggetreten sein konnte.

Die Füße auf den kalten Boden gestellt, schwankte Harry noch ein wenig und musste sich nochmal eine kurze Pause auf der Bettkante gönnen bevor er es erneut versuchte und es ihm dieses mal auch gelang. Er hatte immer noch dieselben Kleider an die er auch im Hogwartsexpress getragen hatte, nur seine Schuhe waren nicht mehr an seinen Füßen.  
Langsam und unsicher watschelte er somit durch den Raum. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich klebrig, kalt und uneben an, wie wenn er über ein großes Stück Folie laufen würde, dass jemand über Rasen gelegt hatte. Harry bereute es, dass es gestern in der Eile zum Bahnhof zu kommen keine Socken gefunden hatte, weswegen er hier nun Barfuß herumirren musste.

Als Harry endlich die Stoffklappe erreichte und durch sie hindurch ging, fand er sich in einem kleinen Vorraum wieder, in dem all das stand was Harry in dem vorherigen Raum vermisst hatte. Regal über Regal mit verschiedenen Tränken, die alle in einer anderen Farbe leuchteten. Verschlossene Schränke von denen Harry nur erahnen konnte was sich in ihnen befand. Und ein kleiner Schreibtisch der vollkommen überladen mit Büchern war. Als sich Harry letzterem näherte bemerkte er erst, dass die meisten Bücher darauf Muggel Bücher waren. Harry griff nach dem erst besten Buch, dass ihm ins Auge viel aufgrund seiner knallgelben Farbe.

„Camping für Dummies" Harry starrte das Buch lange an und konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen was Madame Pomfrey mit so einem Buch anfangen würde. Auch nicht als er seinen Blick über die restlichen Bücher streifen ließ und dort noch mehr Camping Bücher sah und auch andere Titel, wie „Das 1x1 der ersten Hilfe in der Wildnis", oder „How to: Überleben in der freien Wildbahn". Recht irritiert ging er aber dann weiter auf die nächste Stoffklappe zu, hinter welcher er endlich den Ausgang vermutete.

Nach dem ersten Schritt nach draußen musste Harry wieder die Augen zu kneifen, denn die Sonnenstrahlen waren einfach zu grell für ihn. In seinem blinden zustand stand Harry nun da, mit der Sonne im Gesicht, Lärm und schrilles Gelächter um ihn herum und vor allem Barfuß im Gras. Gras, warum stand er im Gras? Im Schloss gab es kein Gras. Noch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wurde er unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und festgehalten.

„Was machen Sie denn schon auf den Beinen Mr. Potter, Sie gehören ins Bett" Harry war die Stimme zwar bekannt, konnte sie aber in seinem desorientiertem Zustand niemandem zuordnen. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen um wenigstens zu sehen wer ihn hier festhielt, doch auch dieser versuch scheiterte mehr oder weniger. Mehr als ein wildes blinzeln brachte Harry nicht zustande, die Sonne machte es ihm zunichte.

„Sind sie nun endlich wieder auf den Beinen? Was zur Hölle sollte dass gestern Abend denn bitte, könnten sie mir bitte eine Erklärung dazu geben?" Auch diese zweite Stimme war Harry sehr bekannt, doch wie auch schon bei der ersten konnte er sie gerade niemandem zuordnen und auch seine Augen gehorchten seinem Befehl noch nicht.

„Minerva, diese Frage und Antwort- Spielchen müssen leider noch etwas warten. hier sollte eigentlich noch nicht auf den Beinen sein, geschweige denn aus dem Bett. Er braucht Ruhe, er hat gestern einen ziemlichen Schlag abbekommen, das würde jeden aus der Bahn werfen und das sogar für mehrere Wochen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er schon aufgewacht ist."  
Den Rest der Unterhaltung bekam Harry nicht mehr mit. Jetzt war es ihm klar wer hier vor ihm stand und Harry gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, woraufhin er von Madame Pomfrey, die ihre Hände immer noch auf seinen Schultern hatte und ihn mit eisernem Griff festhielt, wieder in die Richtung gedrängt wurde aus der er kam. Er hörte die Stoffklappe hinter ihnen zufallen und sofort war wieder alles Still um ihn herum bis auf seine Füße die über den Fußboden glitten zusammen mit denen von Madame Pomfrey.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drängten ihn die Arme wieder auf sein Bett. Harry selbst war nicht nach reden zumute also sagte er nichts und öffnete auch seine Augen nicht, schließlich war die Dunkelheit um einiges angenehmer als das Licht, welches ihn erwartete wenn er seine Augen doch öffnen sollte. So ließ er sich wieder und die decke bugsieren und machte keine weiteren anstände, auch wenn ihm die Luft hier drinnen immer noch schwer in den Lungen lag. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, in denen Harry jeder Bewegung von Madame Pomfrey lauschte, bis er auch schon wieder in die Schwärze abglitt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein kleiner Ausflug ihn so fertig machen würde, dass er davon so schnell so ausgelaugt sein würde. Und doch hatte er die schwarzen Nebel, die sich um ihn herum sammelten mit Freude begrüßt. Schließlich bedeutet es für ihn, dass er sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr machen musste und einfach alles gehen und loslassen konnte. Dass all die unbeantworteten Fragen verschwinden würden.


End file.
